The Soul's Other Half
by Nannaria
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up. They meet each other three years later, in New York. What can you do when you realize you lost your soul's other half? "Good. Can I get yours?" he asked giving Blaine back his phone. "But you have to promise you won't call me" . "What?"


_Hi everyone! I'm Federica, but you can call me Feds! :) I'm an Italian teenage girl and I decided to translate this story, which is created by my lovely friend Anna! :D _  
_I hope I didn't make any grammar error! If it's so, I apologize! I will publish a new translated chapter every Sunday :) enjoy! :D_

**The author: **Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of my story. I think it will be very long because I'm not so synthetic! I will publish once a week, usually on Friday. Hope you like it.

You don't belong here.

«You have to stop this. Gosh, I don't wanna hear your… Shouts of joy anymore.»  
«Shouts of joy? Seriously, Kurt?» asked the guy laughing.  
Kurt snorted loudly with a smile on his face. «You know what I mean…». The other guy left the kitchen leaving Kurt alone. After a while the young boy shouted: «Robert! What did you do? I thought I had told you to shopping!»  
Robert came out from the bathroom; he had an amused expression on his face. «I'm sorry, I forgot! But please stop shouting. You know you have a really high-pitched voice. I think the glasses are going to break. If it's so, you'll pay.». Kurt blushed mumbling something incomprehensible. «Stop being so stupid. We've got nothing for breakfast.». He gave a dirty look to the other smiling guy. «And that means you will go to the café, won't you, Kurt? Please?». Kurt shook his head very quickly. «I don't think so. You will go.»  
«But I can't leave my guest alone, can I? And I can't give her anything to eat either… C'mon don't be lazy!»  
«Okay, I'll go. But I'm doing this just because I don't want you to Buy those hypercaloric snacks.»  
Robert showed him his biggest smile. «Yeah, sure!».

Kurt was walking to the café. He was pleased because that was a wonderful day and he always loved going out in the early morning; it was 7 a.m. He was surprised his roommate was awake after spending the night with the hundredth different girl. When they first met Kurt couldn't stand Robert: he was too promiscuous, cheeky, bully… But he cared about him. He was a good guy after all. Kurt hadn't any friend in New York and Robert was the only one. He went into the café planning for a good revenge.  
«May I have two integral croissants?». That's right, Robert. No chocolate for you today. The waitress served him and Kurt went to the pay desk. Two left to be his turn. "Wow he is so cute" he thought as soon as he saw the guy who was waiting for his partner to pay. "Okay, maybe he has too much gel in his air but… I don't know… Those eyes and that smile are so… familiar". «Oh my Gosh, Blaine!» he barely screamed when he recognized the guy. He definitely knew him.  
«K-Kurt Hummel!» Blaine replied. Kurt thought that he was even cuter than he remembered staring at his lips. Blaine blushed. "He's adorable".  
«Uhm, excuse me sir? Are you going to pay for that?» the waitress interrupted that moment with her voice. Kurt looked at his wallet and when he paid the two guys had gone away.

He ran out of the café wondering if looking for Blaine was the right thing to do. They hadn't seen each other for three years. He turned around and saw them. «Blaine!»  
The guy stopped as soon as Kurt touched his arm. «W-What?» he asked.  
Kurt had acted so impulsively that he had no idea of what to say. «Well, if you give me your number we can talk sometimes…» he tried to seem less anxious than he was.  
Blaine had a worried look on his face. Worried for what?  
«Hey Blaine, why don't you introduce me?» the guy next to them said. Kurt gave him a slight look and noticed he was a muscled guy. He was wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt and a horrible leather jacket, which was obviously black too. He definitely had no style. And he didn't belong there. With Blaine.  
«Y-Yeah. Kurt, this is my… Uh… My boyfriend.»  
«Pleasure.» Kurt smiled but he felt like he was going to die. «Okay, maybe I should go. I guess I'll see you around, Blaine.». He ran away. In his head he was realizing that probably he didn't belong there.

**The author: **This story won't be so happy, but I'm not saying I don't love happy endings. The first chapter isn't so cool, I know, but give me a chance! :) Please, leave a comment if you want to! Bye!


End file.
